staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Października 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Wodnikowe Wzgórze - Cień Efrafy, odc. 5 (The Shadow of Efrafa); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1999) 06:30 Will i Dewitt - Gwiżdż na to, odc. 14 (Will's whistle); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn 09:00 LOL: -); program dla dzieci 09:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 26 DNA - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:00 Podróże pana Kleksa - część 2 Wyspa wynalazców - txt. str. 777 77'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1985) 11:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:50 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 13:25 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 14 Opolskie; magazyn 14:05 BBC w Jedynce - Domy Zwierząt (Animal House) - txt. str. 777 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 15:05 Miecz prawdy - odc. 1, Przepowiednia (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 15:55 Miecz prawdy - odc. 2, Przeznaczenie (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 18 - Niebezpieczny pościg - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2478; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Zami ma kłopoty, odc 52 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Zummi In Slumberland ep. 52); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Siła wyższa - odc. 6/13 - Studnia pojednania - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Kochankowie (Two Lovers) 105'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:15 Gdzie jesteś Amando? (Gone Baby Gone) 109'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:15 Krajobraz po bitwie 100'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1970) 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:55 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 5/ 26 (Deadly 60 - ep. 5/ 26); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 06:35 W słowach kilku o wydrze, bobrze i wilku - Wydra; cykl dokumentalny 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 933; serial TVP 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 794 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 795 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:10 Kultura, głupcze (47); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Niedźwiedź władca gór; film dokumentalny 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kokosy z kokosów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Szwecja "Göteborg" (116); magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - txt. str. 777 97'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1965) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1978 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:40 Bitwa na głosy - (5); widowisko 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 493 - Oświadczyny; serial TVP 17:20 Kocham to, co lubię - (5); talk-show 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (11) 19:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Celebryci - tak czy nie? (75); widowisko rozrywkowe 19:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko - Ekstra - (94) 20:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (94); zabawa quizowa 21:15 Czas honoru - odc. 58 "Pamiątka z Powstania" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:10 Paradoks - odc. 5 Miłość - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:05 Nagroda Literacka NIKE - gala 00:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (51); magazyn 00:45 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Jasne błękitne okna - txt. str. 777 91'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006) 02:30 Pitbull - odc. 24; serial policyjny TVP 03:30 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) 97'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1965) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Lublin 07:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Teraz kobiety - odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:23 Teraz kobiety - odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Słowo na dziś; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Ciocia Jabłonka i Wujek Seler z Krainy Witaminy - Brokuł (10); widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Nie daj się oszukać; STEREO, 16:9 08:01 Dziedzictwo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:26 Nie daj się oszukać; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Nie daj się oszukać; STEREO, 16:9 08:46 Paramedyk - Refleksologia i biblioterapia; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 48 - Łysica; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 53; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:44 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Franciszek Ziejka - odc. 45; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 49 - Kraj za miastem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 60 lat razem - odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sybilla znad Renu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Viribus Unitis; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Album Lubelski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Z archiwum IPN - Operacja Cezary; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:13 Nie daj się oszukać; STEREO, 16:9 18:15 AZBEST. JAK BEZPIECZNIE SIĘ GO POZBYĆ?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9 18:49 Prognoza pogody 18:53 Nie daj się oszukać; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Panorama tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:25 Dziedzictwo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Nie daj się oszukać; STEREO, 16:9 19:54 Sekrety świata - Elba - odc. 4); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Listy gończe - Mamo, szukaj mnie - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:47 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne 21:56 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Magazyn Sportowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:26 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Głos Mediów - odc. 53; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:26 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:53 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:08 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 49 - Kraj za miastem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:22 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 60 lat razem - odc. 4 - Danuta Holecka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:32 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sybilla znad Renu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:46 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 04:50 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:56 Polska według Kreta - odc. 48 - Łysica; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 60 lat razem - odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Teraz kobiety - odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:46 Teraz kobiety - odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (44) - serial animowany 07.40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Japonii - studio 08.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Japonii 10.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Japonii - studio 10.15 Gang Misia Yogi (13) - serial animowany 10.45 Doktor Dolittle 4 - film familijny, USA/Kanada 2008 12.25 I kto to mówi - komedia, USA 1989 14.25 Ława przysięgłych - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 16.50 Hotel 52 (70) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Przyjaciółki (5) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (41) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (6) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Kości 7 (136) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Głosy (4) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Odjazdowa randka - thriller, Kanada/USA 2000 02.10 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (41) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (41) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 4 (5) - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Lekarze (5) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Prawo Agaty 2 (5) - serial obyczajowy 14.15 Mam talent! 5 (6) - program rozrywkowy 15.55 Jak wytresować smoka - film animowany, USA 2010 18.00 Ugotowani 3 (5) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 MasterChef (6) - reality show 21.00 Nie kłam, kochanie - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2008 23.10 Ostatni sprawiedliwy - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.30 Arkana magii (712) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 94 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 7 - Para - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 5/18 - Ostatnia szansa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Zjazd Polonii 2012; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Teresy od Dzieciątka Jezus w Siedlcach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Kobieta, wino i śmiech - Irenie Kwiatkowskiej w 100. rocznicę urodzin; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Polonia w Komie - Hiszpania - Paweł (82); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Skądinąd dziennikarze; reportaż; 16:9 15:50 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Ich maleńki modraszek; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - Mirosław Hermaszewski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 916; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 13 Lubelskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie odc.12 - O królewnie zaklętej w żabę; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 69* - Wiatr w żaglach - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (92); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Salon Polonii - Mirosław Hermaszewski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Skądinąd dziennikarze; reportaż; 16:9 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 916; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie odc.12 - O królewnie zaklętej w żabę; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 69* - Wiatr w żaglach; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (109); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia